Petchike Confederacy
The Petchike Confederacy, also known to many as simply the Petchike', '''is a stellar nation originating from the planet ''Optera. As a nation the Petchike are a mystery to many, suffering little unrest and keeping high morale even in situations of extreme loss. Although the Petchike are titled as a Confederacy, they are ruled by a single figurehead of the Muse Caste, descendants of their living goddess Petch. The term Confederacy was coined following the formation of the four castes, as well as the different hives falling under various castes. As such, the Petchike are ruled as an Empire in a Confederation of hives working with common interest. The Petchike are known for waging war across the galaxy, claiming that a great devour is to arrive from the rim, and that in order to survive all must be made one; A Galactic Confederation headed by the Petchike. Despite this claim, many still resist and fight back against the ever expanding Petchike. Pre-Stellar races are known to have suffered under the Petchike, the most notable example being the Taurik race. Orbiting the planet Optera is the continental world of Chordata, home to a industrial age species which had no way to oppose the Petchike Invasion in 2213. Ever since, the Tauriks have been a point of controversy across the galaxy, as well as domestic slaves for whatever their master(s) desire. The Petchike are the descendants directly from the Voyager Civilization. The conditions of which surround this are a point of heated debate. History At some point predating the Petchike landfall (around 1800 AD) a great ship known as Eclipse ''began to activate a life-creation program installed by it's original creators, the Voyager Civilization. Through this process, a single being was created to be the beginning of the new life initiative being undertaken by Eclipse. This first being was Petch, later given the surname of Voydayik. Aboard Eclipse, Petch Voydayik learned of the horrific past of the Voyager Civilization, the truth behind her birth, and what she had to do. Getting to work quickly, Petch used the Voyager geneseed given to her to forge a species from herself, a legacy of the Voyager Civilization. Despite her best attempts, she was unable to create perfect Voyager replications, and thus four classes of creatures all hailing from the same seed were created instead. Petch gave birth to the Muse Caste, Sophist Caste, Warrior Caste and Weaver Caste. These creations, made from the Voyager-Seed endowed within Petch, took the name Petchike. Children of Petch. By the year of Petchike Landfall (around 2000 AD) the newly established species was in the millions aboard the ship Eclipse. Seeing as the need to find a homeworld was becoming more and more dire, and the automated systems of Eclipse less and less capable of finding a home, Petch directly plugged herself into Eclipse. Using psionic warp technology, Petch was able to pinpoint and pilot Eclipse to the system now known as Lepidae. Lepidae had two unique worlds in it's orbit, that being Optera and Chordata. Optera, the larger of the two compatible worlds, was a paradise to the Petchike; Tropical regions with dotted biomes of all different types within mountain ranges and waterless regions. This event is known as the Petchike Landfall, it marks their dominion over Optera as well as the death of Petch; Who in the process of being made one with Eclipse had expended her energy and died of exhaustion after a long life. Petch was declared a vessel of the ancients, a incarnation that had been chosen to lead the Petchike to the world Optera. The Petchike spread across the world of Optera in all directions, establishing independent states which existed in perfect peace with one another. Over the course of years these nations further expanded themselves culturally and gave an identity to the Petchike, however, remained divided. These divided nations were each lead by a different Muse Dynasty, though none of these dynasties were able to claim the title of Voydayik as none were part of the direct offspring of Petch. Many nations searched the populations and ruins of Eclipse for a possible Voydayik in hiding, but all attempts lead to failure. In the year 137 APL (2137 AD) the Petchike nations began to leave their state of peace. Many Muse dynasties declared that they were the true successor to Petch's dream and began arming themselves for war. The planet Optera was driven into a cold war, many of the smaller Hives (nations) fearing for the future. This conflict came to a climax when on the verge of war between the two largest dynasties on the planet, a figure claiming to be a Voydayik came forward. With bated breath the world slowly watched as over the course of a year through extensive tests and valiant action, the Muse claiming to be a Voydayik was proven to be honest. With a Voydayik now present, a new dynasty of descendants of Petch was established, and all dynasties quickly became subservient to the Voydayik line. The second Voydayik (Petch being the first) refused to give their names up, forever simply being labeled as the Silent Muse-Empress, officially named ''Silence by the people. Under the Silent Muse the Petchike were united into the modern day Petchike Confederacy, a union of different hives with their respective Muses all subservient to the Voydayik Muses. During this time of early foundation, the Petchike began to work towards a singular goal once again, following a prophecy returned to light from Petch. Following these guidelines did the Petchike reach the stars and establish a large starport in orbit of their homeworld, naming it Jikhaal Opterike. ''The Petchike were fast to create warships and exploration vessels, exploring their home system and making plans for expansion under the direction of the Silent Muse. When Silence died of old age in 199 APL (2199 AD) her throne was given over to her son. Muse-Emperor Keitchan Voydayik. Muse Keitchan was a calculated and ruthless leader, beloved by his people but criticized in history by aliens. Upon taking power, he called for mass exploration and knowledge gathering on the moon of Optera, Chordata. It was known to the Petchike that Chordata was inhabited by a much more primitive race of humanoid mammals which called themselves Tauriks; However, these strange primitives had never truly been worthy of noting in the eyes of the Petchike before. Aliens were known to exist, the past of the Petchike made that evident enough, so the call to invest resources into Chordatan operations was recognized near instantly by all to be not an act of study, but an act of preparation. Keitchan had war on his mind. In 213 APL (2213 AD) the Petchike began the invasion of Chordata. The native population, having been only in the industrial era, resisted the Petchike vigorously when the Landfall Operations began. Despite the best efforts of the native population, within two years the planet Chordata was brought under the heel of the Petchike Confederacy, their major leaders either killed or imprisoned, and the entire population enslaved. Many Sophists of the time pleaded that the Tauriks be treated better, that instead of being cattle they be made domestic servants, a much more appealing slave title; And so within the following years the Muse-Emperor was persuaded to convert the Taurik population over from labor slaves to domestic servants. Despite this change which brought about better living conditions for the Taurik race, not all masters treated their servants well, causing in some cases events which are seen as worse than the labor camps. Since the Taurik enslavement, there have been many calls from alien nations to release them as free members of the Petchike Confederacy; As well as an alarming number of Taurik terrorist cells. The Petchike have refused to abide by the galaxies requests, and simply have resorted to purging Taurik resistance within their Confederacy than ever let them be free. Dates for exact contact between the Confederacy and foreign stellar empires comes in a variety of claims, however it is generally agreed that mankind was the first race that encountered the Petchike (though all sects of the free human empires claim to be the first). This event is generally considered to have been undertake anywhere from 250 APL to 270 APL (2250-2270). Upon entering the galactic neighborhood the Petchike began rapid expansion, though by the time they realized their surroundings they had limited space to move within; This set up a tense situation in which the Petchike became aggressive towards many foreign entities on their borders, as well as mass preparation for war. Many history books label the first Petchike War of Expansion as a catastrophic failure for the Confederacy. When the Petchike attempted their first expansion, they made the choice to fight an alien empire nearly twice their strength, though small in size. This war lead to a brutal and bloody stalemate which bled the Confederacy of resources and in the end was a waste of time and effort; Leaving millions dead and the Confederacy looking weak. The Confederacy wouldn't have another chance for expansion until much later; Choosing to build itself up from within with new wartime technologies and civil programs to keep the empire powerful as the game of expansion was halted. It wasn't until the Great Galactic War that the Petchike finally made their move. The Great Galactic War for the Petchike was triggered for different reasons compared to other combatant nations. While others fought for galactic stability and the elimination of vastly powerful hostile empires, the Petchike only waged war to increase the size of their realm. Choosing a gamble, the Petchike declared war on the side which was outnumbered but also vastly powerful, turning most on their borders into enemy nations. During this war, the Confederacy became famous for it's courage in battle, fighting in the most daring of odds and claiming victory; As was seen in the battle of Gargantua under the command of Admiral Axan Yptika. With their fleets being unstoppable under the legendary admiral, the Petchike soon came to be a major player in the war, disabling an entire empire of vast power while it's forces were stretched too thin. By the time the Great Galactic War ended (following a grueling 13 years) the Petchike were not a small Confederacy but a vast realm which was stretching towards the galactic core, encroaching on the weakened empires of the region for further conquests. UNDERWORK - Subject to MAJOR CHANGE as canon story is made Society The species that make up the Petchike Confederacy are numerous, as both native and conquered races join the ranks of the Confederacy; However it is commonly known that the Petchike are the masters of this society. Through a complex caste system implemented by the first Muse, Petch, the Petchike have unequaled ruling in the Confederacy through the various Muse dynasties and alien governors subservient to the Voydayik line. Petchike culture is made to exist in all corners of the Confederacy, however, the Voydayiks employ a sub-culture system to better integrate docile aliens into the Confederacy. Through this system, alien cultures that are conquered or peacefully subjugated are able to retain parts of their culture and fuse the rest with that of the Petchike, sprouting fleshed out Petchike sub-cultures in rim sectors and other areas of the Confederacy that are possibly not dominated by the Petchike themselves. It should be noted that no race since the coming of the Tauriks has been enslaved, and laws are in place to keep it that way. Government Four castes of Petchike exist, four species that are all part of one. The Muses, the Sophists, the Warriors and the Weavers. The Petchike government in almost all ways is ruled over by the Muse caste, governing world's, overseeing direct operations and acting as the leaders in the Petchike society. This is not to say that other castes can't have roles in the government, as Sophists often do take leading positions under Muses, or how military officials may enter political scenes under Muses as well, but it is to say that the Muse caste was bred to lead, and as such they have acted accordingly. The Muses are broken into different classes of Muse, the highest of which is Muse-Emperor/Empress, followed by their children. Muses find themselves as leaders of various other departments of the government, such as the Muse dynasties of old which rule over their old territories still, Muses sent to rule new colonies on foreign worlds or even Muses which rule such low positions such as a corporate leader or utility team. It should be noted that not all Muses are equal to one another, but are all viewed of greater importance than the other caste races. There must always be a Muse ruling, and as such all Muses, high ranking and low ranking, are cataloged and protected by the center imperial confederate government. Many believe that without Voydayik ruling, the Confederacy would fall apart under the weight of Muse dynasties trying to take control of the central government again; Thus leaders of other castes have also pledged to take whatever measures are needed to keep the Voydayiks safe. Relation to Aliens The Petchike in general see little reason to converse or associate with alien powers, often seeking to be left to their own devices in their present state. They are not generally unfriendly or hostile to alien nations, but make their desire to be left alone for "important reasons" very clear, making diplomacy increasingly difficult. It should be noted that the Confederacy refuses to join alien federations or the ''Interstellar Diplomatic Accord. Aliens within the borders of the Petchike however are a different story. Aliens are a intense subject in the Confederacy, with the society divided behind the ruling to let them reign equal (so long as they not be Taurik). With equal rights (in general) on par with the three lower castes, aliens are able to apply and enter for work as part of any of the three castes under Muses; Though there are cases, such as those in rim sectors not dominated by Petchike or even when an alien shows extreme worth on the level of a Muse, that they can be given leadership roles (though no greater than Governor). This is not seen favorably by all Petchike. From a collection of sources, aliens born into the Confederacy tend to accept their ruling and are content with the Petchike domination; This however can't be said for the conquered. Aliens in the Confederacy have often feared a status similar to that of the Taurik race, not wanting to become toys and domestic playthings for the Petchike masters. There have been cases of alien revolts over the issue, though most activities are put down swiftly and punished accordingly; The Petchike laws of never enslaving another race beyond the Tauriks often restated to rebellious masses. It should be noted that Taurik slaves are to be given only to Petchike and high class aliens in the Confederacy. Religion and Traditions Religion plays a major role in Petchike society, often headed by Muses and Sophists. The Petchike believe in the existence of a realm of ascension, a place where they are destined to reach as they come closer and closer to living up to their legacy. Rather that believing in a direct god or gods, the Petchike instead believe that once reaching paradise you become a spectator to reality, and can live in eternal harmony. To bring the word of this realm of peace, the Petchike believe in prophets who are "sent" to deliver the peace of heaven; Petch often being cited as the Muse-Prophetess for example. Many aspects of this religion are used to rule over the society with codes, edicts and cultural behaviors which guide the Petchike towards their goal as being the "Perfect Legacy". The Petchike believe that the Voyager Civilization ascended after their defeat at the hands of the devourer, but that in order for the Petchike to join them in paradise they must finish what they began. To defeat the devourer, to conquer the coming end times. The Petchike have built their traditions and habits around their obsession with the past; The Voyager Civilization to be specific. Much of the Petchike traditions and mannerisms are a reflection of the dead Voyagers, though the Petchike also have developed their own path of traditions and mannerisms from their own known past as a species, not just a legacy. Many of these traditions are seen as strange to others, but deeply intimate and special within Petchike society. One of the more famous traits of these traditions is the Petchike behavior for antenna contact, or Song Sharing. In Petchike society, antenna are never to be touched by another unless it is with romantic (but tame) intent. The only time these traditions are broken by the larger whole of Petchike society is during trials and legal affairs, when hearing the emotional song of a Petchike is needed to protect the whole. This tradition has evolved over the many years however, as in recent history it has slowly become more acceptable to make short limited contact; Similar to a human kiss of affection. Homeworld In technicality, the homeworld of the Petchike race is the seed ship Eclipse from which they spawned. However, homeworld for the Petchike is often used to describe Optera, the world that Petch lead the race to when conditions aboard Eclipse became too difficult to maintain. Optera is a tropical but biodiverse world orbiting Lepidae, sharing that orbit with another habitable world in the system which was the Taurik moon Chordata. Optera is the central ruling world of the Confederacy, housing the Voydayik dynasty within the ruins if Eclipse, as well as being the most core world of the Confederacy. Most living on Optera now are the highest of Petchike society, living well off and being brought up to be the next great leaders of the nation. Chordata is the one exception to this glory of the home system Lepidae as the entire planet is an industrial world where Tauriks are often bred for service. Petchike Technology The Petchike are a species of artisans, their architecture and creations often looking awe-inspiring and lovely, created in the most efficient ways with high detailing. To achieve this goal, much of Petchike technology and creations rely on Psionic Weaving technology, use to directly interface Petchike into their machines mentally to perfectly complete a task without error. Much of Petchike technology in manufacturing and other departments relies on this style of navigation, the Petchike believing that fully functional AI is soulless and dangerous (which has sparked debate between alien nations regarding the "AI" system aboard Eclipse). Petchike further build upon their technology by salvaging knowledge from the Voyager Civilization left behind in Eclipse, giving birth to strange and ancient technologies crudely recreated in Petchike form. The Confederacy is well known for having an edge in energy technology, generating great quantities of seemingly endless power for their ships and their energy weapon systems. Category:Factions